


Smitten Kitchen

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baking is serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten Kitchen

The ringing of the smoke alarm is the first warning that Danny gets when entering the McGarrett residence followed closely by Grace. The second is the yelling.

"Oh my God, Steve!" yells Mary over the smoke as she flung open one of the kitchen windows.

Danny has already preemptively covered his daughter's ears. Grace wrinkles her nose at the charred sugar smell that permeates the house.

"What is going on?"

Steve jumps from where he is trying to rescue the burnt blobs from the oven. "Jesus, Danny. Do you ever knock?"

"Excuse me, Martha Stewart. The door was unlocked."

"The _commander_ couldn't even make Pillsbury cookies," cackles Mary from the dining room holding the batteries of the smoke alarm in triumph. "I'm using your credit card to order take-out!"

Steve glares at his sister from where he stands awkwardly holding a smoking baking sheet wearing a pineapple printed apron. Danny and Grace share a look.

"We brought pie," chirps Grace holding up the box in her hands. "Danno made it."

"Well at least _one_ of you can bake," snorts Mary and Grace just beams with pride.

\---

Danny comes back in record time from his baking supply run to the grocery store with the extra butter and icing sugar that Grace needs. She was thoroughly horrified by the charred sugar globs that Steve produced that she brightly suggested that they all bake together. Danny could rarely say no to his girl but she turned up the cuteness factor to crippling so that Steve folded like a flimsy lawn chair in defeat. Mary fled with a sketchy story about suffering from E-Z bake oven PTSD.

Grace was already enamored with Steve's kitchen as it was pretty well stocked with baking sheets, ceramic mixing bowls and an industrial grade mixer. Danny paused on his way to the kitchen thinking of Steve's mom gracefully moving about the kitchen and how most of the kitchen had been lying stagnant before Grace opened all the cabinets. His heart gives an uncomfortable twinge and he shakes himself out of that melancholy thought only for his eyes to search out Steve.

Danny finds him sitting hunched over the dining room table with a piping bag full of red icing with a look he usually reserved for Five-0 paper work.

"You missed a spot," Danny grins, startling Steve making a large gob of icing land on the cookie.

"Jesus, Danny," Steve grumbles trying to spread the icing around to make it even but managed to just get it over the table and half on his arm.

"Are those burnt cookies?" Danny asks, squinting. There is a pile of half charred cookies and a cooling rack full of droopy snowmen and green angels. Looking on the opposite side of the table, there are whimsical angels and colourful snowflakes. He makes a move to grab one of them only to be swatted by Steve's icing free hand.

"Shut up, this is harder than it looks," says Steve. "You're not allowed to eat those."

"I'm not allowed? You mean the edible looking ones?"

Steve glares at him. Danny just grins.

"Did you get the butter?" says Grace coming in from the kitchen with a fresh batch of sugar cookies.

"Two whole bars, monkey," says Danny holding up the grocery bag. "Enough to start your own bakery."

"He was trying to eat your cookies," says Steve trying to wipe the icing off on his pineapple printed apron.

"Danno!" Grace shrieks.

"Traitor!" glares Danny at Steve who looks non-apologetic as he licks off the rest of the icing on his hand in an obscene way causing Danny's face to heat. He blames the weather.

"You can only eat the ones Steve made," says Grace pointing to the mutilated cookies slathered in icing. "He's only allowed to work on the burnt cookies, till he gets better," she says in a whisper, trying to spare Steve's feelings. Steve glowers and Danny just laughs.


End file.
